


I Want This

by pseu_do_nym



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frot, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseu_do_nym/pseuds/pseu_do_nym
Summary: “Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.”Alec and Magnus's first time, as it happened, after your TV screen faded to black.This is legit over 4000 words of Malec sex and nothing else. I hope you all enjoy!





	I Want This

**Author's Note:**

> While I was as disappointed as the next person to have Alec and Magnus's first time "cut to black", it's not like Freeform was going to show a sex scene (a little making out would have been nice, though). 
> 
> So I wrote one. 
> 
> This isn't a rewriting of the scene; it picks up exactly where the TV show left off, as a 'fill in the blank', which I really enjoy writing, as you can see from some of my other postings. 
> 
> I know I've already written a Malec first-time fic (and I'm still very happy with it and am somewhat impressed with my predictions of how it would all go down), but it was written long before this episode aired, and it contained some elements of the book series, which this one does not.

“Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.”

Clutching his shirt in both fists, Alec walked his boyfriend backwards towards the bedroom. Magnus responded to Alec’s urgent kisses by opening his mouth and inviting him in. He closed his eyes, grabbed Alec’s waist and allowed himself to be guided through the loft. He sensed when they’d entered the bedroom because the light was dimmer through his eyelids. Alec’s lips and tongue became even more frantic against Magnus’s as his hands returned to the sides of the Warlocks’ face. Magnus slid his arms around to Alec’s back and pulled him closer, until their bodies pressed hard against one another.

Alec moaned into Magnus’s mouth and pulled away, panting and flushed.

“By the Angel, Magnus, I want you so bad. Please -- tell me you want this.” Alec’s low and husky voice made Magnus’s breath catch as he tried to formulate a response.

“Yes, Alexander. I want this. I want you.”

This was all the reassurance Alec needed; he resumed kissing Magnus with the same hunger he had demonstrated when he first walked into the loft just minutes ago. The two men groped at one another desperately, hands finding their way under shirts, and shirts finding their way over heads and onto the floor. Magnus made to remove his necklaces, but Alec reached out and stayed his hands.

“No. Leave them on.” Alec’s voice was soft, barely a whisper. He looked at Magnus shyly, but the Warlock just smiled and gave a slight nod before sliding his hands over Alec’s chest. When his fingers grazed the Shadowhunter’s nipples, Alec shivered, and exhaled sharply, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly.

Magnus’s hands continued to explore Alec’s body as his mouth found its way to his long, strong neck and began slowly and gently running his lips and tongue over the dark rune that resided there. Alec’s breathing quickened and he closed his eyes. He ran his hands over Magnus’s back, reveling in the smoothness of his skin. Moving lower, he slipped the tips of his fingers into Magnus’s pants and caressed across his lower back, around his hips and pelvis, stopping at his abdomen, fingers grasping at the button. With much more ease and confidence that either of them expected, he snapped open the button and tugged down the zipper. Taking advantage of the looser fabric he slid his hands back into Magnus’s pants and cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling him closer.

Magnus was quick to reciprocate, finding and opening Alec’s belt and pants with blinding speed, and pushing his pants off his hips until the baggy fabric fell to the floor with a clatter. Alec attempted to step out of his pants only to realize he was still wearing his boots. He broke away from Magnus and awkwardly gestured to his feet, bending over and as quickly as possible unlaced and slipped off his shoes, socks, and pants. Magnus watched, trying to hide his amusement, but when Alec stood up wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting black boxer briefs, Magnus had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from lunging at the man. Alec saw the hunger in Magnus’s eyes and felt himself blush slightly as he grabbed Magnus by the front of the pants and pulled him in for a hard, wet kiss. He felt Magnus smile against his mouth at Alec’s attempts at pushing his pants off. Breaking the kiss, Alec growled and with a low chuckle, Magnus stepped back and shimmied out of the tight-fitting garment, kicking it away into the darkness of the bedroom. 

His eyes never left Alec’s face and he took great joy in watching Alec stare at him. He knew that his barely-there designer briefs left little to the imagination. The sheer fabric showcased his growing erection and they hugged his ass perfectly.

“Like what you see, Alexander?” Magnus couldn’t help but tease the Shadowhunter, whose face flushed a deep shade of red.

“I…you…yes.” Alec stammered, his eyes meeting Magnus’s, almost black with desire. Magnus reached out and took his hand, leading him towards the bed. He climbed across the bed on his hands and knees, giving Alec an unobstructed view, and stopped in the middle. He faced Alec and, resting back on his heels, gestured for the man to join him. Alec scrambled onto the bed and the two met in the middle, on their knees, chests pressed together, lips attached once again. Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck and Alec embraced Magnus, enwrapping him in his powerful muscles. They stayed like this for several minutes, holding one another and kissing passionately, their need for one another building.

Alec slid his hands down to Magnus’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer, groins colliding. Magnus moaned and Alec gasped at the contact. The Shadowhunter knew what he wanted but had no idea how to get it. As if reading his mind, Magnus’s hand traced its way down his body and reached into the front of his underwear, grasping and freeing his cock from its fabric cage. Using his other hand, Magnus did the same thing to his own, immediately bringing their two erections together in his hand as he began to stroke them slowly but firmly. Alec cried out in pleasure and pressed his forehead against Magnus’s and gazed down between their bodies, watching his boyfriend’s hand work magic on their throbbing dicks.

“Magnus…so good.” Alec whispered. “So good…”

“Mmmmmm,” Magnus replied, quickening his pace. Alec clenched is eyes shut and threw back his head. Magnus latched onto his neck, his chest, his nipples, licking and sucking wherever he could reach. Alec cried out again. It was too intense – he needed to slow things down before it all ended embarrassingly early. He grabbed Magnus by the shoulders and pushed him back into the pile of pillows at the top of the bed, climbing on top of him in one swift motion.  Just as Alec’s lips were about to meet Magnus’s, the Warlock flipped them over with surprising strength, pinning Alec against the mattress and straddling his hips.

“Alexander,” he purred into his ear. “This is about you. Lay back and let me take care of you.”

The surprise on Alec’s face was quickly replaced with lust. When he looked up at Magnus hovering over him, he could see the tip of his swollen cock poking out of the waist band of his extremely sexy underwear. His hair was a mess, sticking out in various directions and hanging down his forehead and into his eyes. His lips were red and puffy from kissing. And he was looking at Alec with all the want and need that Alec felt for him.

Alec nodded and Magnus began kissing across his chest and down his stomach. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair and down the back of his neck, trying to control his breathing and suppress the noises coming out of his mouth. While Magnus’s tongue was busy tracing the shapes of the various runes that peppered his torso, his hands were slowly removing Alec’s boxer briefs. Mindlessly, Alec lifted his hips to ease the process and blushed at his nakedness when Magnus tossed his last piece of clothing across the room with a smirk.

Magnus’s mouth quickly made its way to Alec’s inner thigh, kissing and sucking. His lips and tongue left a wet and teasing trail along his hip bone and lower abdomen. Alec watched him, enraptured by the sensation, excited and nervous about what was to come. His eyes flickered to Magnus’s ass, round and firm under the thin material of his briefs, on display as Magnus bowed in worship of Alec’s body.

No one had ever touched Alec like this before. The warmth of Magnus’s lips, the gentleness of his hands on his skin – it was foreign, it was terrifying – but it was also absolutely amazing and sent shivers throughout his entire body. Magnus was about to be his first…well…his first…everything. When Magnus’s mouth finally made its way to Alec’s cock and he felt his tongue glide along the length and playfully flick his testicles, Alec didn’t even try to subdue the sound that came from the back of his throat.

Settling between his legs, Magnus laid flat on the bed and reveled at the taste and feel of Alec against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around him and gave him a blow job that he knew would ruin him for any other man. Alec deserved only the best, and Magnus used his lips, his tongue, his cheeks, his teeth, and the back of his throat to ensure that’s exactly what he got. Magus licked and sucked and swallowed, he stroked and nibbled, he was surprisingly quick and painfully slow, all the while watching Alec, reading his body’s responses – his breathing, his moans, the thrusts of his hips. Alec’s long fingers dug into Magnus’s shoulders, gripped his hair, flailed against the mattress. But he never took his eyes off Magnus. Alec’s raw response to this intimate act turned Magnus on so much he found himself grinding his hips into the mattress in an attempt to appease his own arousal. He knew Alec was close when panic took over his lust-filled eyes.

“Magnus,” he breathed. “Magnus…” The sound of his name coming from Alec’s mouth only spurred the Warlock on and he sucked harder and bobbed faster in response. Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’s head and he tried to push him away. Magnus grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides.

“Magnus, please,” Alec’s voice was frantic. “I’m going to cum and I…I don’t want to finish yet.”

Understanding Alec’s pleas, Magnus paused for a moment. “Alexander,” he purred, the tip of his tongue still caressing the ring of his head. “You won’t be finished. We’re just getting started. We have all night.”

He took Alec again and within seconds, Alec delivered an uncontrolled thrust to the back of Magnus’s throat and cried out, completely frenzied as he exploded in his mouth. The repeated force of Alec’s orgasm as it shot against the inside of his cheeks was impressive and Magnus tried his best to capture and savor it all. He continued to suck and swallow until Alec whimpered from the hypersensitivity. Releasing his cock, Magnus slowly made his way up Alec’s body. He had a sheen of perspiration across his torso, his hair was stuck to his well-defined chest, and his shoulders and face were flushed. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed for the first time since they entered the bedroom. Magnus’s lips found Alec’s and he kissed him, sticking his tongue in his mouth, wanting him to taste himself and hoping this move wasn’t too much for the inexperienced Shadowhunter.

Magnus was surprised when Alec kissed him back with purpose, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down against his warm and sweaty body. It seemed his climax had done little to satiate the man’s hunger. Alec ran his palms down Magnus’s back and onto his backside, slipping them into his underwear and cupping his cheeks. He began massaging them with his strong hands and fingers, while simultaneously pressing Magnus’s hips against his own. Magnus moaned, breaking their kiss, and Alec seized the opportunity to flip them over in one swift, abrupt motion. Straddling Magnus, he rocked his hips, grinding his backside against Magnus’s erection. Magnus continued to moan as Alec sucked and licked at his neck and throat. The Shadowhunter tangled his fingers in Magnus’s necklaces, yanking them slightly as he found himself getting lost in the feeling of their bodies molding together, the sensation of Magnus’s hands on his back, and his soft whimpers and gasps of Alec’s name in his ear. Alec began to move down Magnus’s body, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his sculpted torso. He grabbed the waistband of Magnus’s briefs and practically ripped them from his body, throwing them over his shoulder with little consideration of where they’d land.  Without a moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his lips around Magnus’s cock and began bobbing and sucking with vigor. Magnus cried with pleasure as Alec gripped his hips and buried his face in his groin.

Magnus’s fingers were entwined in Alec’s raven hair, trying desperately not to push him further. Magnus was already buried deep in his boyfriend’s throat. His mind was challenged to reconcile the fact that the mouth on his dick belong to his inexperienced Alec. Just when he thought it couldn’t possible get any better, Alec looked up at him, his hazel eyes glowing under his dark lashes. It was the sexiest thing Magnus had seen in his hundreds of years. And without warning, Magnus came in Alec’s mouth. Unable to control his body, Magnus couldn’t pull away and he saw Alec’s surprised expression as he felt the first spurt hit his tongue. Then, like the angel that he was, Alec closed his eyes and savored Magnus through his orgasm, humming quietly, as if enjoying a forkful of his new favorite meal.

Instead of feeling satisfied, Magnus wanted more. He slipped his hands under Alec’s arms and yanked him up until their mouths crashed together once again. Alec grunted at the unexpected and somewhat forceful maneuver but quickly melted into Magnus’s touch, rolling onto his side and pulling Magnus into him. They continued to kiss feverishly, their hands caressing one another’s bodies and their legs tangled together. Magnus could feel Alec’s reborn erection rubbing against his hip, so he slipped his hand between them and started stroking him gently. Alec whimpered as his cock throbbed in Magnus’s grip, simultaneously oversensitive and craving attention. After a few moments, Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus’s wrist. Fully expecting to be asked to stop, Magnus broke their kiss to apologize for the over-stimulation. Alec, however, did not pull Magnus’s hand away. Instead, he guided it further down, between his legs, and looking at Magnus with a quavering whisper asked, “Will you touch me?”.

The hesitation in his voice and the doubt in his eyes caused aches in Magnus’s heart. “You want me to finger you, Alexander?” Magnus questioned softly, wanting to make sure he correctly understood his boyfriend’s request. Alec’s face flared at the words and he closed his eyes, swallowing. “Yes,” was all he managed in reply, and Magnus smiled. “I’d love to,” he murmured into Alec’s ear as he softly kissed his face. “Reach into that drawer and grab the bottle for me.” Alec did as he was told, rolling onto his back and reaching into the side table to fish out the lube. Magnus took it from him and, popping the top, began coating his fingers. Alec watched the motions, wide-eyed and panting, unable to tear his gaze away from Magnus’s hands. It wasn’t until Magnus tossed the bottle behind him that Alec met his eyes and in that moment his innocence was so painfully obvious it nearly stayed Magnus’s hand.

He propped himself on one elbow and began stroking Alec’s hair with his clean hand. He slowly found his lips and occupied them with tender kisses, delicately sucking on Alec’s full bottom lip. His free hand softly nudged open Alec’s legs and traced its way up his thigh to his ass. Using one of his lubed fingers, he found Alec’s opening and began to circle it with his finger tip, coating it with the liquid silk. Alec’s gasp was almost inaudible. Magnus did not wait long before applying pressure, breaking through the circle of muscle, and penetrating Alec for the first time. Alec moaned and when he pushed his head back into the pillow, his eyes scrunched shut, Magnus latched onto his jawline and buried his finger in his ass.

“Yes!” Alec hissed through clenched teeth as Magnus slowly thrust his finger in and out of him. “Yes, Magnus…” his voice trailed off as he grasped at the bed sheets with one hand and gripped Magnus’s back with the other. Magnus’s mouth slowly made its way back to Alec’s and the Shadowhunter moaned against his lips in response to his touches. As Alec’s body relaxed and loosened, Magnus added a second finger, eliciting a similar response as the first.  Alec pressed his face into the crook of Magnus’s neck and whimpered. Magnus’s agile fingers expertly twisted and turned and stroked Alec’s insides, massaging his prostate, lubing him, and stretching his hole in preparation for what was to come. Alec’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat as it quivered and jerked in Magnus’s arms. His cocked bounced, hard and angry, against his stomach every time he ground his ass against Magnus’s hand. He wanted more; he needed more.

“Magnus,” be breathed against his boyfriend’s neck. “Please. Now. I want you, now.”

Without a word, Magnus gingerly removed his fingers and rose to his knees. Grabbing the discarded lube bottle, he squirted some on his semi-erect dick and began to stroke it casually as he positioned himself between Alec’s legs. Alec was watching him from under hooded eyes, one arm strewn dramatically across his forehead while the other continued to grasp at the expensive linens. Magnus spread Alec’s legs a little further and aligned himself, before hovering over Alec’s body and bracing himself with his arms on either side of Alec’s head.

“Alexander, you need to tell me if I hurt you. Ok?” For a moment Magnus thought he saw doubt flash in his hazel eyes before he nodded in agreement. “I will,” he whispered. Magnus swept his eyes over Alec’s beautiful face before leaning down to kiss him. In the same moment he pressed the tip of his slick cock against Alec’s wet hole and pushed, easily breaching the muscle and plunging himself into Alec’s warmth. Magnus gasped at the heavenly tightness and Alec swallowed the sob that threatened to escape his lips. He reflexively reached out and clutched at Magnus’s ass cheeks to halt his movements.

Magnus immediately froze and broke their kiss. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked urgently. “No!” Alec responded, his eyes wide open, his pupils blown. “Magnus, please don’t stop.” He was panting hard, sweat beading on his forehead. Magnus was using every ounce of strength he had to remain perfectly still as Alec adjusted to the intrusive sensation of having Magnus’s dick inside of him. “You feel amazing, Alexander,” Magnus cooed, using his fingers to brush Alec’s wet hair away from his eyes. Alec’s expression was overwhelmed and Magnus felt him struggle to control his breathing. Before long, however, his grip on Magnus’s ass relaxed and Magnus smiled, rolling his hips. Both men groaned loudly at the motion.

Alec was completely stunned by the sensations that were coursing through his body. He felt like every one of his nerve endings were tingling and his senses were on high alert. The feeling of Magnus inside him surpassed anything he ever could have imagined. The pain of the initial penetration was more intense than he had anticipated but now that Magnus had begun thrusting, he was totally blissed.  He had his long arms wrapped about Magnus, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s weight on top of him. The men kissed passionately when they could, amid their moans and exclamations of pleasure. Alec attempted to tilt and grind his ass towards Magnus, meeting his hips, encouraging him to go faster and harder. It was clumsy and it was raw. The sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room and Alec whimpered Magnus’s name repeatedly as the Warlock abused his prostate. Alec could feel the moisture building between their bodies and Magnus was breathing heavily from the exertion.

Magnus’s pace slowed, and instead of thrusting he gently rolled his hips and ground himself deep into Alec’s ass. He pressed his forehead against Alec’s and closed his eyes. The warmth and the friction was so stimulating Magnus was glad he had cum during their foreplay; otherwise, he would have already blown his load. Catching his breath, he found Alec’s mouth and nipped at his bottom lip. “Give me your hands,” he whispered. Alec reached up to where Magnus’s hands were still supporting him. Magnus interlaced their fingers and raised Alec’s arms above his head. He maintained his slow, steady grinding, their bodies pressed together, enjoying the intimacy of their position.

“You okay?” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Alec replied softly.

“Does it feel good?” Magnus inquired.

“Oh yeah,” Alec’s voice was rough.

“Want to keep going?”

Alec nodded. “Yes,” he exhaled. “Please.”

“Mmmm,” Magnus smiled and without pulling out, rose to his knees between Alec’s legs. Alec shuddered at the lack of contact and loss of heat. Magnus grabbed Alec’s right leg and lifting it, crossed it over his body to meet his left, creating an impossibly snugger feeling around his cock. Alec’s ass spasmed in response to the movement and the Shadowhunter exhaled sharply. Magnus wrapped one hand around Alec’s knee and gripped his thigh with the other as he slowly began moving again, building momentum. Alec’s arms were still above his head, so he braced his hands against the headboard and pushed back into Magnus’s thrusts. It felt amazing, but Magnus knew he couldn’t access Alec’s prostate from this angle and he really wanted to hear his euphoric moans again. He also missed Alec’s warmth. Giving one more thrust, he swiftly pulled out, receiving a very loud protest from Alec.

 “Roll over,” he said quickly, guiding Alec onto his stomach. Straddling his legs, he separated Alec’s cheeks, exposing his hole, and with one skilled, practiced motion, re-entered Alec. Laying across Alec’s back, he used the leverage from his straddling position to pound Alec into the mattress.

“Oh God, Magnus!” Alec cried out as Magnus perfected his angle. Alec strained his neck to look back at the Warlock and Magnus latched onto his lips. Magnus linked their fingers again and slid their hands under Alec’s chest, pulling them as close together as possible. Unable to maintain a kiss, Magnus just placed his cheek against Alec’s, and the two of them grunted and yelped in unison as the friction between them intensified. Alec’s hard cock was trapped between the bed and his body and the motion was driving him crazy, providing him with just enough rubbing to tease, but not provide any relief. Magnus wasn’t as deep inside of him as he had been on his back, but the angle was divine, hitting his sweet spot every single time. Alec found himself pressing his ass as hard as he could against Magnus. His body started to tremble and he knew that he was getting close to exploding. Magnus must have sensed the same thing because he tightened his grip around Alec’s chest and heaved the two of them up into a kneeling position, with Alec practically sitting in his lap.

Magnus continued to hold him tight, pressing his chest against Alec’s muscular back, as he drove himself into Alec at a frenzied speed. He dropped one hand down to Alec’s erection, gripped it tight, and began pumping him in the same rhythm. Alec arched and threw his head backward in ecstasy, resting it on Magnus’s shoulder. Alec felt himself come completely unraveled, his asshole, prostate, and cock having reached their pinnacle of pleasure. Magnus ran his lips over his long neck, desperately wanting to bring Alec to completion before he lost all control. He did not have to wait long. He felt Alec’s hole convulse as he yelled out, his abdomen buckling as he launched himself forward onto his hands, bringing Magnus with him. Magnus felt Alec’s wet cum in his palm just as he reached his own climax.

“Alexander!” he hollered. He grabbed Alec’s hips, burying himself as deep as possible before shooting into the Shadowhunter. The heat of his release combined with Alec’s warmth was glorious; Magnus felt lightheaded and his knees began to give out. He gave a few short thrusts before he collapsed forward onto Alec, forcing the two of them into the mattress. He remained on Alec’s back until the dizziness passed, and then, as gently as possible, he rolled off and onto his side. Alec’s face was buried in a pillow. Magnus reached over and began to stroke his hair, waiting. Alec hummed contently in response and turned to face his boyfriend, his eyes still closed. His face was relaxed and his breathing was beginning to regulate. Magnus continued to run his fingers through Alec’s unruly mane until his lids fluttered open, a slight smile on the corner of his lips. Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away from his gorgeous face.

“Come here,” he put his arm around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly. They stayed like that, enjoying each other, for several minutes before Alec pulled away. His fingers found the necklaces that still hung around Magnus’s neck and he began playing with them, distractedly. Magnus could almost hear Alec thinking, as the wheels in his brain turned.  

“Magnus?” he finally said aloud.

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Thank you.”

The words were said with such genuine gratitude that Magnus’s heart jumped in his chest.

“You never have to thank me, Alexander. It was truly my pleasure.”

“I know,” Alec started, pausing with his mouth slightly agape as his gaze fluttered upwards, searching for the right words. “I know you were…apprehensive…earlier, but you…you’re not going to lose me. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Not trusting his voice, Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss.

“Stay tonight?” Magnus mumbled against his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec murmured back, sinking into the kiss with a contented sigh.


End file.
